Mad children
by Tail and taiL
Summary: This is who we were. These were the pasts of children in Edolas.
1. Chapter 1

**I have an idea of making one shots for the Edolas characters about their past. In Earthland, Natsu and his teamates had sad pasts, so I guess their counterparts also had sad pasts. **

* * *

Father ?

I thought you love mother.

Loved ? What does that mean ?

And who is this ? Mother just past away weeks ago, and you brought a woman, a woman in our house ! Maybe I am being too sensitive...

Wait. Isn't she the woman who slapped mother ? Why is she here ? Why are you with her ? Who is she ?

Tell me father. Tell me .

No. You are lying. You said that you love mother. You said that she's your one and only. You promised that you will love her forever. You swore that you won't fall for another woman...

Father. I want the truth. I am a kid but it doesn't mean I am that stupid. Don't lie to me. Don't lie to mother.

Are you asking me to forget her ? Are you serious ? She is my mother ! She is your wife ! How could I ever forget her ? How could you !

Look in my eyes. Look in them. And tell me the truth. Don't tell me that you don't love her anymore. I don't want to hear that. Please.

Stop that. Stop it. STOP IT ! You are lying ! I don' t want to hear it anymore... You love her ! Not loved ! Tell me you love her, and get rid of this woman !

W...What ?

You slapped me... you slapped your daughter because of this woman ! I remember it now...there were times that mother always got red prints on her face. Is... it you or her ? Or you two do it together ?

Ha.

You hit me twice. Right on the face. Because of I've said the truth. Am I your daughter ? Do you love your daughter ? Do you ever, love your wife and daughter ?

Haha.

The third. You are hesitating at the question, right ? I know.

You said yes ? But I can smell the stink of insincerity in your voice. Can you ? Who will you choose, your daughter or this woman ?

This women... made mother sad. Mother was crying because of you two. How dare you make mother sad ? HOW DARE YOU ?

Ouch. This one hurts. A lot.

I never thought blood was that sweet. I never thought I would have a chance to taste it. Thanks to you , my dearest father.

Father.

Can I still call you father ?

Oh. I 've got your permission now. But I don't want to call you by that name. You are not my father anymore. Not when you start betraying us. Me and mother.

Ah. There you go.

I guess you won't stay silence forever, right ? But that isn't polite to hit someone before you talk, right ?

You've quite forceful, woman.

I won't hit you back. I wish I can. But I promised mother not to hit any woman that he brings. I thought you were kidding, but it turns out he did bring a women home. But I will obey my mother's orders, no matter how nonsense they were.

Excuse me ?

You want me to call you 'mother' ? honestly ? Do you think you really deserve it ? I am trying to respect you, lady. So don't talk stupid.

What is that ? A... whip ? Where does that come from ? No. You won't do that, you won't do that...

But seems that I've underestimate you.

Look at that. LOOK AT THAT.

Ah, I am bleeding. Beautiful drops of red. And you, father just turned away. Nice way of being a father. Oops. I forget. Former father, FORMER father.

Now I can see it. The sadistic smile on her face. Can you see it, former father ? Oh. I forget. You are love blinded. How can I forget ? Foolish me. I should be glad that you two don't use the power of teamwork.

Another fountain of blood. No way I am going to cry. No way. Not in front of you. Instead I am going to laugh. Can you hear that ? Haha...

is quite deep. But that doesn't stop me from laughing. I am fine, I am alright. I am happy, you know ? I am a cheerful girl. Lalala...

* * *

The man went out and smoke as the woman continued her whipping. When she tasted the mixture of blood and tears, the little girl displayed a smirk.

_I hate liars._

* * *

Erza goes first because I love her. I thought Erza will act tough and strong when she's broken. Maybe too OOC. Inspired by a mess it goes by he is we.


	2. Chapter 2

Thirty three.

Are you feeling better ?

Thirty four.

This is my fault. Yeah, I deserve this, all of this. Papa is right. Please don't be sad, mama. Papa cannot control himself, so let it be. Papa will untie you soon, after he has done what he need to do. Please be patient, mama.

Are you tired papa ? You can take a rest. I can see the sweat on your forehead. This doesn't hurt, yes it doesn't hurt. I am alright, don't worry me papa. I am perfectly fine. You can continue.

Thirty five.

I am used to it, I cannot feel any pain anymore. Papa is doing this because he loves me. Papa is hitting Lucy because he loves Lucy. I know it. Lucy loves papa too.

Thirty six.

Please don't cry, mama. If papa know you are crying, he may hit you too. I don't want to see mama suffer. I want mama to be happy too, so don't cry mama. You and I, will be freed soon, very soon.

Thirty seven.

Me ? Nah, I don't care. It is different, mama is mama, and me is me. Mama may not abide the pain, but to me, the pain is nothing, no, I cannot feel pain. See these scars ? I've forgotten the taste of pain. I am not afraid of them anymore. I have plenty of them.

Thirty eight. Thirty nine. Forty. Ten more to go. You can do this, Lucy !

Forty one.

Well, I don't know much but, I know that the only way that papa knows how to show his love is to hit us. The bruises are marks of love. They symbolize so much to me. So I will not stop him, and stand in this corner. Go with the flow. It will end pretty soon, I guess.

Forty two.

Papa must be hurting. I can see his hands, aching, his hands are bright red. All because he loves me. The harder he hits, the deeper of love is shown. He is beating me so hard that his hands are aching. Look at the sweat sliding from his neck. He is panting. Poor papa. He must be stressed...

Forty three... forty four.

But mama doesn't understand. She wants papa to stop it, for my sake. I am not receiving any harm from papa, then why stop it ? Can't mama see that he is enjoying it ? If hitting her daughter gives papa pleasure and makes him happy, then why not ?

Forty five. Five more.

I don't know how to convince mama. She thinks that I don't like all that punching and slapping, but I don't care. I don't care as long papa is happy. But I want mama to be happy too. Don't struggle, there is no use to struggle mama. Maybe this is quite unacceptable to you, but you will get use to it, like me.

Four more to go.

Dad is giving me a useful lesson. Maybe this is the right way to show love. Maybe this makes people to feel better. And maybe, maybe someday, I will try this method...

Three.

My face is numb. My body isn't responding. My legs are paralysed. I cannot feel much by now. But this is temporary, right ? It won't be any longer...

Two. Come on. You can do this.

The red liquid which is dripping from above blurred my vision. I wipe my eyes and stand still. Papa will finally end it...

Last one. Finally.

Papa kicks my stomach and I fall on my knees. My hand tries to grab on something, to balance my body. I feel so happy. Thanks god. Thanks god. I want to cheer out loud but I have no strength to do so. But he has put an end to this. Finally. It's over. IT'S OVER.

F-fifty one ?

Papa usually give fifty hits, no more, no less. But what is happening ?

Fifty two.

This is real. Maybe this is real. Maybe it is just a dream. I don't know. Maybe papa is a bit angry today, so I have to bear more hits. Papa wasn't like this. He is usually gentle and nice...no lie. If I lie, papa will...

Fifty three.

If hitting me can comfort him a bit, I don't mind. It's worth. Then...

Fifty...four.

...as you wish.

* * *

The blonde girl stood up again, ready for the incoming beats. She grinned tiredly.

_I ...I don't really care, not a bit..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_It's over._

* * *

**Abusing a child will harm both his/her physical and mental health. Don't underestimate the damage level to the child. I guess this was why Lucy Ashley grew to be violent. Maybe I am wrong.**


End file.
